


No one wins this game.

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub Play, Humilation, Jealousy, Kai has control issues, Kai is a good little bitch, Kai is an entitled pos, Kinky, M/M, Neck Kissing, Objectify me Tyson, Slight Bondage, Swearing, Talk dirty to me Kai, Threesome, Tyson is naive/innocent, Violence, Wtf Tala, bde Tala, cursing, handjobs, teasing so much teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: Tala and Tyson get talked into a threesome with Kai after he abandons both their teams (and relationships) but who is really in control here?This is a game that no one can win.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more chapters when I write them.

High up in their Moscow hotel room late in the evening, Kai stood between Tyson and Tala. The air was thick with tension, the snow outside the window lit up from the light coming from the room. Kai Hiwatari knew he was in deep trouble but he didn’t know it would be this bad, he stood between the two ready to break them up when they inevitably started fighting. The room was deathly silent, why had Tala followed them home? He thought. It was bad enough facing the bladebreakers after everything he had done, everything they had seen him and Black Dranzer do to them and their friend, and yet despite that they took him back. They saved him from the breaking ice, he was ready to accept defeat and drown in the middle of Lake Baikal where he had forced them to meet him for a final battle, but he had underestimated them, when Max jumped out the sky he knew he was done for. 

He had no idea how Tyson felt, his own boyfriend, he had been so drunk with power that he left him too, he broke up with him when Tyson attempted to rescue him from the Abbey before he knew it was his own (now regrettable) choice.  
He had enough to worry about without Tala turning up. 

Earlier they had been celebrating with the rest of the team, and informing Mr D and Mr Granger (who turned up out of nowhere!) with intel on the Russian team and his grandfather Voltaire, it had all been a much appreciated distraction from apologising to them, but they didn’t give him space to talk things out with Tyson, not properly anyway, Tyson always had his way of slipping in light touches when he could, his way of letting him know they needed to talk as soon as they were alone. Unfortunately besides hours of talking about the upcoming match, they ended up watching a movie together and while the two managed more subtle affection in the dark of the theater they couldn’t express how they felt in words until they got back to the hotel. 

He said his good nights to Max Kenny and Ray before following Tyson into what was previously “their room”, only to feel resistance when he tried to shut the door behind them, Talas foot was in the way and he pushed his way in, eyes glaring with rage. Tala had been waiting for their return, another person who had been waiting a long time that night to talk. Tyson saw the struggle at the door which Kai reluctantly gave in and let him in, afterall he would rather Tala made a fuss inside the privacy of the room instead of bringing everyone inside when he had waited so patiently for this moment. 

“Oh fuck, what do YOU want Tala” Tyson beat him to it. Tala flat out ignored him and pushed Kai to the floor, glaring like a demonic wolf. He tried to kick him in the crotch but Kai spun over in time to miss it. He held himself up by his arms fuming back at Tala for the interruption.

“I’m DONE with the Demolition boys Tala. Get over it.” Kai snarled. Tyson ran forward to stop Tala from kicking him again. Kai panicked at seeing Tyson approach him while he was in such a scary mood.

“Yeah! Get your pale ass out of here before you wake up the whole hotel you BITCH!” Tyson spat.  
Tala stalked his way further forward, his unblinking rage filled eyes fixated on the Dragoon wielder. Tyson tried not to shake or show any weakness, but damn those eyes are scary. He stood his ground, his hands fisted with rage and let Tala get close to him, Kai tried to get himself up from the floor to get back between them, to defend his boyfriend who was most definitely about to take a beating to defend his honour. In any other scenario he would have found it particularly romantic but right now he wanted to save him, it was the least he could do to make up for his actions. 

Tala grabbed Tyson by his shirt with both hands and growled deeply to his face. “What did you do to him?? Did you bribe him? How did you win him back?” He shook him violently. “Tell me!!”

Kai panicked as he heard Tysons low laughter. Why can’t I get up? I can’t move! Tyson! 

Tyson looked up at those stony eyes, it was just so funny. He smirked confidently. Kais heartbeat slowed and he smiled up at him.

“We’d never have to bribe Kai, unlike your team, bribing him with an evil bitbeast.” Tyson informed him, looking awfully calm for someone being held up by his shirt. “Our team always plays fair.”

Tala let go of Tyson by pushing him to the ground harder than he threw Kai. he stomped his foot between Tysons legs on the carpet beneath him. A warning. 

Kai suddenly realised why he couldn’t move, seeing his real lover and his….plaything from the Abbey together in a bedroom like this. Well he can’t say he hadn’t fantasized about some form of this situation, but it didn’t stop the minor guilt he felt in that moment. Tala had been so eager to please his new master after he took control of the Black Dranzer, a weapon he suspected Tala had lusted over perhaps more than him.  
And in his power hungry state, having dumped his boyfriend, he had unfortunately...allowed him to express his...affections.  
Talas corrupted way of showing his appreciation was through slightly darker sexual acts than the ones he was used to from Tyson. Kai blushed as he realised what was arousing him so badly was watching Tala manhandle his true lover, and the force at which they had both been slammed to the ground. Kai watched his boot slam down between Tysons legs and his brain instantly flashed to the sight his own sneaker rubbing on Talas erection tented crotch. Just as the eager wolf had always liked it.

“And what would YOUR pathetic team have to offer him? The magic of friendship?” Tala mocked into Tysons panting face down on the floor. Tyson glared up at him, the second he could catch his breath he was gonna slam his skull against the wall, he didn’t care if it woke the whole building up. Fuck this guy.

“Kai doesn’t need your corrupt experiments to win Tala, he can win because we believe in him.” Tyson yelled, he got to his feet and gave Tala a hard push back to emphasize his points. “He can win because Dranzer believes in him! He can win because he works hard and plays fair.”  
“He can win because he’s Kai- ” *push* “- motherfucking -” *push* “- Hiwatari.”

Kai had a full on erection now. He had been enjoying watching who would win this physical (and emotional) fight for his loyalty, but now it was time to step in. This had gone on long enough.

Kai got to his knees, a hand on the side of the bed for support. “That’s enough.” he said loud enough to distract them from strangling each other. 

Tyson was practically foaming at the mouth when he shot his eyes at Kai, he had almost forgot he was there, Tala withdrew his death glare at the Japanese boy to blink at him.

“Kai?” they said in unison.


	2. Two.

“Kai?” they said in unison.

He sighed and pushed himself on the bed to get to his knees, he felt weary from all the stress and closed his eyes as he got between the two. 

“There’s only one way to settle this.”

“A beybattle?” Tyson exclaimed excitedly. Kai internally groaned. Not at this hour they won’t.

He sighed again. He looked into Talas deep blue eyes and held onto Tysons arm reassuringly. 

“You’re both mad at me, understandably for leaving you, for using you both for my own selfish needs.”

Tala and Tyson said nothing and studied his tired face. He shut his eyes.

“I will submit myself to the both of you tonight.” 

“I-” Tala started. “WHAT!” Tyson exclaimed louder than before. 

“I hurt you both, you don’t want to hurt each other… you want to hurt me for what I did to you. I’m the problem” Kai said more to the floor than to them.

Tyson held his arm firmly. “Kai…”   
Tala saw this and felt angry again, that was his Kai, get your hands off him he thought angrily, but his face gave it all away.

Tyson watched how Tala looked at them and felt another pang of jealousy, he knew these two had fucked in the short time they spent apart. Tala was a cock hungry slut… but could he blame him? He had eyes. He was only human and Kai was well… Tyson suspected he often made straight men question their sexuality.

“Hmph the idea of getting between you and HIM sickens me.” Tala scowled. 

“Then don’t think about it, just touch me.” Kai said softly. “Close your eyes if you must.” He grabbed his shaking hand and held it against his own chest.

Tysons heart pounded so fast he could hear it in his ears. He felt so conflicted, he wanted to slap the hand away and kick Tala out the door, but seeing how calm and quiet Kai was showed his lover was dead serious, this was something Kai needed, and he needed it badly.   
Still he didn’t know what Kai even saw in Tala, he felt enraged when he thought of the two of them together especially now he saw the way Tala had allowed Kai to tenderly place his hand on his own chest, the way Talas mouth silently opened, how he had seemingly forgotten why he was there in the first place. It had been a move Kai had used on himself many times before, holding his hand to his chest to feel his heartbeat. It all looked so intimate it made him blush. He felt angry, confused, vulnerable and well… a little curious.   
He submits himself….to the two of us?  
“Just touch me…”

Tala felt Kais steady heartbeat and calm breath. This arrogant fucker. He leaves the team, lets his boyfriend fight his battles for him and now… now he wants a threesome. Kais eyes remained shut and he held his hand tight to his chest. Is there no end to his manipulation? Tala thought grimly. Still he thought of how much he was going to miss touching his body, stealing kisses from his lips in dark corners in the Abbey. He wasn’t keen on seeing his opponent naked, especially when he knew after he left Tyson would have Kai all to himself, but Kai was proud and he had made his decision, there was no going back. Tala felt his rage return and wanted to hurt Kai.   
Fuck, why was he always right. ”You don’t want to hurt each other… you want to hurt me” 

As if sensing their feelings, Kai lifted a hand to his face to hide a smirk that he could no longer keep hidden. He kept his eyes shut and to them it appeared he was suppressing a sincere sob.

Tala shook himself out of his dwelling, dug his fingers into Kais vest and pulled him close for a kiss. Tyson wasn’t sure why he was surprised after what he had seen them doing but nevertheless he was, and leaned in to steady his badly behaved boyfriend by the waist, kissing into his neck. Tala unceremoniously dropped his grip on Kais clothing, halting the kiss. 

“Fine.” Tala huffed. “We’ll have it your way Kai.”

Tyson stood still holding onto Kai, staring the red haired boy. 

“Submit yourself fully and then I’ll leave. For good.” He scowled, he viciously pulled Kai out of Tysons arms and pushed him down onto the bed. 

Tyson clenched his fists and watched Tala start to strip off his own clothing. “Tyson.” Tala snapped his fingers and pointed to Kais body. “Get behind him, restrain his hands.”

He looked down at his lover on the bed, he looked disturbingly calm for someone who had just been shoved onto the bed like that, he would never treat him that way… Still he realised this was because this had happened before and that Kai had in some way enjoyed it too. Kai...what are you up to.. He thought.

Still, the dragoon wielder knew it was either this or let Tala give the both of them a beating, he wasn’t sure if taking this route was the best way to avoid waking up the team in the other side of the hotel. A small unexplored part of Tyson was also curious to see how Tala acted in bed, and desperate to seek what Kai was longing, if he knew what Talas appeal was...well maybe he wouldn’t leave the team again. Knowing Kai this could be a mind game and it would stop before things got too...intense.   
Kai looked up at him and gave a small nod. Tyson shook off his jacket and let it fall to the floor then he jumped on the bed and sat up behind Kai, his legs either side of him. He had been daydreaming all afternoon about holding his body against his again but he had no idea it would end up like this. Not in a million years.

“Restain his hands.” Tala repeated impatiently. Tyson looked up and saw him pull down his boxers and his eyes went wide at the size of his erection. Kai held his arms up, knowing Tyson wasn’t paying attention, not to words anyway.   
Tyson gulped and held onto his lovers wrists, pulling them back towards him. Kai hummed subtly. You really want this don’t you Kai… he thought.


	3. Three.

You really want this don’t you Kai… he thought.

No, he corrected himself. He needed this. Kai feels this is the only way he can repent for his sins, this is how we get our power back from him, from what he did to us. Tyson was honestly relieved that Kai didn’t want to apologise in this way to everyone he hurt, that would be a lot of people..

Tala held Kais chin and inspected him, Tyson shivered to think what was going on in his mind.   
“Look at me..” Kai obeyed.   
“Hm, good boy.”

Tala straddled him on the bed, Tyson couldn’t stop looking at his cock and imagining the things it had done. He saw the snow fall behind him and tried to focus on that, he was mindful of Kais heartbeat through his fingers and pictured them together alone without him getting in the way with his...huge dick. Tyson flushed with embarrassment as he saw Tala wink at him while he pulled down Kais trousers and boxers with them. 

“So how should we punish him eh Tyson?” his face was dangerously close to Kais growing erection. 

“I- I don’t know...just get it over and done with..” Tyson snapped angrily, his grip on Kais wrists got tighter. He didn’t know if he was more angry with Tala, Kai or himself for letting this all happen with his consent.

“Hm, how romantic” Tala slipped his fingers around Kais erection. “Did I say you could look away??” He snapped at Kai and started pumping when he made eye contact.

Kai let out a small moan of appreciation.

“Your little boyfriend doesn’t know what he wants with your cheating ass, what do you think of that Kai?” Tala teased, looking up at Tyson as he spoke.

Kai moaned again. Tyson held his wrists in a vice like grip, shaking.

“Tell him what you want from him Kai” Tala moaned, pumping a little faster.

“D-do whatever you want with me” Kai moaned quietly.

Tysons mind was racing and he didn’t know why he felt so agitated, he had climbed into bed with them, he had obeyed Tala and restrained him. He felt so inadequate, this was too much out of his league, and he hated the way they sounded so good together. 

Tala grinned at Tyson and saw the slight look of concern on Kais eyes, despite obediently trying to maintain eye contact. Not seeing his lovers reactions was killing him. Maybe this was good revenge afterall. Not to mention how naive and innocent Tyson was, their sex must have been so vanilla. Tyson was flushing like a tomato, he needed to give in to his arousal. 

“Maybe it’s your boyfriend who needs to play the submissive role Kai.” Tala sniggered. He let go of Kais cock and challenged Tyson with a look. Kai gasped at the sudden lack of warmth and friction. 

“No thank you…” Tyson shot him a glare. How long was this going to go on…

Tala relished the sight of Kai looking lost and trying to plead him to return his hand, and the sight of Tysons face getting redder by the minute.

“Well if you’re going to help me punish him, then….give his neck a lick.. Being his lover you should know fully well how much he enjoys that.” he smiled dirtily. “Go on.”

Tyson immediately dragged Kais body up by holding his wrists up in the air, he wanted to show Tala he could be assertive in bed too. He dragged his tongue up Kais neck and felt his pleased hum vibrate into his mouth. Tyson kept his eyes on Tala the whole time, his body shaking.

Tala knew exactly what he was doing though, Tyson was now enjoying Kais tight ass on his lap and he longed to let go of his wrists so he could bounce it up and down on his erection. In the state Kai was in he would probably let him too… 

Tala kneeled on the bed close to them watching the show and pumped himself. His eyes looked deep into Tysons, ignoring Kai losing himself under his hot tongue, right now Tala was more interested in his boyfriend. He’s so sexually innocent, he thought. But I see the appeal, he was definitely more aroused by the sight of Tysons flushed skin and stubborn expression, the way he was refusing to admit he was turned on and enjoying this power dynamic in some way. What a fascinating guy. 

“I understand what you see in him now Kai.” Tala admitted as he pumped his erection harder, he wanted to see Tyson naked now.   
He wanted to be fucked by him making those sexy bedroom eyes. He wanted to lick him firmly all over until he blushed that pretty deep red. He wanted to hear him moan louder than he could make Kai. Fuck. Maybe Kai was the lucky one.

Kai was writhing under Tysons rough grip, he felt himself falling apart second by second under Tysons heavy hot tongue, he could feel Tysons erection beneath him and he moaned sadly wanting to admit he wanted Tala to pump him again, but he couldn’t. He had to submit fully to them. He moaned pathetically. 

Tala felt his way down the side of the bed to where Kai had lost his scarf earlier. He wrapped it around both his fists, he gladly noted that Kai was busy in the heat of the moment to notice, Tyson saw but didn’t react. Tyson was a fast learner it seemed. 

He approached them on the bed looking at the scarf in his hands, mulling it over. Too many options... Ah!

Tala slipped the scarf behind Kais neck and pulled him towards him for a tongue heavy kiss, Tyson not wanting to be out done, began sucking on Kais shoulder. Kai let out a whimper.

Tala slipped his hand between Kais legs below his butt to feel for Tysons erection. He saw Tyson glare at him in reaction and grinned. “I knew you were enjoying yourself, what a dirty boyfriend.” Tala let go of the scarf and Kai’s lips to explore Tysons groin more.

Tyson panicked for a moment and then gave in. He knew why he got into the bed now, yes he resented Tala for all of this, and for how he seduced Kai, but he was aroused and curious and in this state was it really worth resisting anymore. Tala was a lot rougher than Kai was and had a dirtier attitude when it came to love making, but for some reason he could trust him. It was exciting. 

Kai felt confused at the loss of attention, and felt both of Talas hands grope underneath him, playing with Tysons erection that was begging to be freed from his shorts. He felt his heart sink to his stomach when he felt Tyson loosen his grip on his wrists. Feeling like an object between these two was supposed to be fun, this isn’t fair. He suddenly felt intensely jealous. 

Tala shoved Kais butt out the way and Tyson smiled as he exposed himself to Talas hungry hands, he held onto the bedpost behind him and watched as Tala slipped his warm hands into his boxers, he felt as precum was smeared around the head of his swollen cock.   
He fantasized about Tala slamming into him as Tala removed his shorts and boxers completely, throwing them behind him and taking his cock deep into his mouth. 

Tyson shrieked with pleasure and threw his head back gripping hard onto the bedframe. His tongue felt so good, his mouth felt warm and juicy. He wouldn’t be able to take much more of this. He felt his body shake and came into Talas mouth. Holy fuck that felt good. Too good. He looked down as he saw Tala swallow, and back down at his cock happily.   
Suddenly Tala let out a yelp and Tyson looked up guiltily at his neglected lover who stood behind him, it took him a moment to realise what he was doing. He had tied Talas arms together in knots with his scarf. Talas face went deep red as Kai silently pushed him onto the floor backwards. Tala rolled on the floor in attempt to get away.

“KAI!” Tyson yelled out. 

“This wasn’t how it was supposed to go!” Kai complained in response. Tyson slid down the bed and held onto him tightly.  
“I’m sorry we got carried away.” he said.

“We were supposed to tie you up Kai” Tala moaned from the floor. 

“You wanted a lot of things.” Kai shot back. 

“Really? You want to complain about him wanting me after what you DID? If anything what we did together made up for your own cheating” Tyson spat out. 

Kai leaned back on the bed grinning evilly. 

“Oh FUCK you Kai, fuck you all the way to hell.” Tala squirmed against his restraints on the floor, kicking at Kais leg. 

“What?” Tyson replied looking lost. “What did he do?”

Tala kicked and tantrumed on the floor like an angry toddler. “This was his plan all along!” 

“He knew we’d end up curious about each other and give into temptation.” Tala yelled and rolled around on the carpet. “Fucker!”

Tyson watched in amusement and climbed down to help him out. He couldn’t help but laugh. He had no idea if he wanted to hit him or kiss him. 

Kai was so manipulative, and yet he felt closer to Tala, they no longer wanted to hurt each other and bonded with their disgust of Kais actions, yet they both couldn’t resist his wicked charms for long.   
Tala and Tyson whispered together while Kai sat naked on the bed ready to accept whatever punishment he deserved next. 

He could handle it.


	4. Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two if you've been reading them on my tumblr page.

Kai lay back on the bed naked now, his muscular arms behind his head looking at the ceiling bored, Tala and Tyson were still in the bathroom whispering. He played with his now unaroused dick. They were planning their revenge on the stunt he had just pulled on them, really he should have helped Tyson work out how to untie the knots in his scarf, he took way too long to release him: wasting his precious fucking time. He stared at the ceiling humming a Judas Priest song. 

Ugh where the fuck are they, I need a good hard dicking already, or else I’ll have to give it to them… but where’s the fun in that… 

He fondled his softened cock and thought of Tysons face when he had pounded him before and sighed.   
The snow outside was getting heavier now, the gust flowing it around dramatically.   
God I’m sick of all this acting submissive when they won’t hurry the fuck up, I’ll go sleep with Max tonight if they don’t get their shit together… Max would make adorable moans and he was definitely worth seducing and corrupting after seeing him jump out that plane.

It wasn’t the only reason he was feeling impatient, he was so annoyed his plan hadn’t gone down as he fantasized it from the second he had seen Tala push Tyson to the ground.   
He scowled, he REALLY wasn’t used to things not going his way, but after losing to the team and giving up Black Dranzer he figured it was about time he learned life wasn’t all about his desires.

Sure he was tired and tended to be more...impulsive, maybe another day - another situation he would have tried harder to get rid of Tala but seeing him stomp between Tysons legs and how much his own body ached from being violently slammed to the carpet, and let’s be honest when would he next get the chance to talk those two into a threesome. 

It was awesome to begin with… Tala forced Tyson to grip his wrists so hard he thought he would cum just from the idea of a more sexually assertive boyfriend. Tyson had been so gentle and cautious with him before, a stark contrast from his personality outside the bedroom, Kai didn’t regret including Tala for teaching him that new little trick. He never wanted him to end up as brutal as Tala but he suspected it would take years of living with Boris in the Abbey to develop that depth of aggressive taste. He rubbed his sore wrists, he loved the way he held his body up with them, he felt so objectified, he loved it.

Kai didn’t mind how dominant Tala was, people had always seen Kai as being the tough guy and expected him to act a certain way in bed, hell Tyson had assumed that too for a while too, but what he loved about Tyson was he could break down anyone’s walls. Tyson had seen through his bullshit and the more he learned about him the better it got.   
Having these two in bed was a risk sure, but he had seen evidence of them learning from each other, and he was curious to see more. Unfortunately he realised too late that his boyfriend was a little too eager to improve, and a little too curious. 

Kai flushed thinking of how quickly Tyson had warmed up to the idea of letting Tala touch him up and...suck him off. Tala had even pushed him to the side, right when things were getting good too, he had felt so angry, so jealous.   
His plan had always been to get those two….interested and open to the idea of touching each other however he selfishly wanted them to pleasure him fully first. He wanted to lie back and enjoy the show after he had sweet talked them into it, with perhaps using a little charm and bribery. To be honest he was mostly winging it. He was only halfway planning how to convince them when he found himself snogged and licked and it was heavenly, until he was rudely pushed away so they could bloody interfere with each other without his fucking permission!

Kai dug his fingers into the mattress cover scowling. He knew he had to work on his control issues but right now he felt so pissed off. 

He looked up and still saw no sign of his boyfriend or side bitch. He sighed and slide off the bed, he pushed the bathroom door wide open and his jaw dropped.


	5. Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its confusing but this is part two out of three from the way I upload it on tumblr, on tumblr I tend to share it all as one big block text but I'm trying to divide them into chapters here. Enjoy xx

Kai stood in the doorway of the bathroom frozen.

He looked in horror as he saw Tala biting into his arm almost drawing blood to stop himself from screaming with pleasure, head thrown back, his other arm shaking attempting to steady himself on the ledge of the bathtub. His long pale legs were obscenely wide open and Tysons head was between them, hair messed, his head bobbing up and down enthusiastically, a soaked hand between his own legs. 

Tala removed his arm from his teeth and used it to nudge Tyson, who didn’t need words to tell him what had provoked the unwelcome interruption.

Tyson slowly turned around at his boyfriend with a wicked grin spread across his face, he licked his lips like a slut. 

Kai felt his cock react, it was only natural from seeing a sight like that but his mind and face was boiling with rage. He had been waiting so long for them to return!! He had been so patient, so well behaved and they were hiding in here going at it like animals!!

He stood speechless watching the saliva and precum drip from Tysons lips and chin, he hadn’t even bothered to stop touching his penis to his boyfriends face. Tala just lay back with both hands on the rim of the bathtub providing him with another depraved dirty grin. 

Kai stood his face red and his fingernails digging into his palms as he made fists, he was shaking with anger.  
“H-how DARE you!” he spat angrily, he wanted to wipe those grins off their face.  
“How fucking DARE the both of you. I waited so patiently for you two!! I waited like a good little bitch and you two weren’t even planning on coming back!!”  
He shook with anger and felt his dignity go. He could have just walked away.

Tala and Tyson sat smiling at him, Tala burst out laughing. Tyson didn’t want to laugh at his poor boyfriends expense but his laughter was contagious and the harder he held it in the louder it burst out.  
“Aha Your- hah- your face! Kai your face! Aaaaah hahahaa!!” Tyson howled.  
“YOUR FACE!” 

Kai had never felt so humiliated in his life he stormed forward with half the rage he possessed when he held Black Dranzer.

“A good little bitch” Tala wheezed.  
Kai slammed his body into the bathtub. “Argh!!” Talas legs went up comedically and he groaned as his butt slammed into the tub.

He turned around and grabbed Tyson by the throat, but Tyson was still laughing and held his hands on Kais ass showing he wasn’t scared of him. 

“Aw, our little Kai really can’t handle revenge can he” Tala sang from the bathtub watching them.  
“So what kind of revenge were you hoping for Kai? Me and Tyson kissing your butt?” He burst out howling again. “You entitled shit!”

Kai looked into Tysons eyes and watched the tears of laughter fall down them, he thought how beautiful he looked with his hair all messed up and didn’t those wet lips look inviting? He knew he couldn’t stay mad at him for long. He let his grip around his neck loosen and he leaned down to kiss him, he closed his eyes and licked away the familiar taste of Talas dick. Talas laughter slowly decreased and he watched the two guys kissing, it was so romantic and passionate, but not in the way he felt passion this was more gentle. He smiled, they made such a perfect couple.

Kai let Tysons lips go and saw the way he slowly opened his eyes as if awakening from a dream. He blinked up at him. Kai knew how Tala was feeling after having those lips on him, a feeling he had become very accustomed to. Tala was right he did feel entitled and he wasn’t going to lose his boyfriend again. He let Tyson sit there flushed as he walked towards Tala.

“Now. What shall I do with you?” He said in a low voice. Tala looked delighted now the attention was on him again, about time.

“I’m not sure what your problem is Hiwatari, this was your plan all along wasn’t it?, you thought you could just cheat your way out of your affairs by tricking us into fucking each other, you got what you wanted, so why you so mad?”  
He smirked up at him, a man looking way too comfortable in his situation. Kai smirked back at him, his anger had mostly gone now, he lost it in Tysons soft wet lips.  
Tyson: the perfect antidote.

He held Talas chin and studied his eyes. “Your dick tastes even better in my boyfriends mouth” 

“Mmm is that so?” Tala teased back. He didn’t think Kai would calm down this easily and honestly he was a little disappointed. His twisted mind prefered the drama. What was the point in having a threesome if he didn’t leave with bruises he thought.

“See I was thinking of taking your little boy candy back to the Abbey all naked over my shoulder, let me Bryan and Spencer experiment with his pretty little cock.” 

Kai ignored him and climbed inside the bathtub with him, he pushed his thumbs into Talas nipples and rubbed in circles roughly. “Hm, is that so.”

“Maybe Boris might like to watch!” He sneered, knowing Kai was now in control but never admitting to it.

“Ewwwwww!” Tyson said from the bathmat, but neither man was interested in him right now. 

“Oh I bet he’d like that” Kai replied. He rubbed Tysons saliva around Talas warm cock and used his other hand to rub around his rim. 

“You think my dick is big you should see Spencers”  
Tala and Kai were apparently in a staring contest, both trying to see who would give in and let the other take charge. Kai wouldn’t let him win that easily. He started pumping and felt a warm breath on his shoulder, he glanced up and saw Tyson leaning in to get a good view. Kai smiled warmly at him and sunk a fingertip into Talas hole. Tala moaned happily and his head tilted back again, he lifted his arms and gave in to Kais expert fingers, they were so thick and knew what he wanted.

“I love hearing you talk about Spencer when we’re fucking, I’m gonna miss this.” Kai said to his belly as he leaned down to kiss it.

Tala blushed. That was cruel, he didn’t want to be reminded of how this was the end of their affair. Still he didn’t want to show any weakness to him.

“We better go out with a bang then.” Tala said to the ceiling. 

Tyson was leaning over the bathtub enjoying the show, he knew he was going to get an erection just from the sight of a bathtub from now on. Part of him couldn’t believe all the things he had done tonight, but another was so so happy to have Kai return, he wasn’t sure if he believed what Kai was saying about this being the last time he got to play with Tala. Funny because an hour ago he would have been disgusted at the idea of being anywhere near his body.  
He kneeled watching Kai sink his fingers in deeper and the way Talas body shook from his heavy breathing and wondered if that was how he looked in that situation, although it was normally him fingering Kai nowadays.  
They had neglected him long enough, and Tyson knew what he wanted to do next.


	6. Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
> RIP Kai's ass.

“Follow me cutey” Tala had whispered to Tyson as soon as he had loosened the last knot in the scarf.   
Tyson followed him into the bathroom after Tala ordered Kai to stay on the bed until they had figured out what to do with him. Kai had been so obedient, god knows how long he had been waiting on that bed for them to return, he did feel a little guilty but they had to show Kai he wasn’t the only one who could play mind games.

Kai had dragged him into this and opened his Pandora’s box, now the demons wanted to play. 

(back to present)

Tyson watched as Kai kneeled, his cute perky ass sticking out as he kissed Talas belly affectionately. His reaction had been funnier than expected but then his attention turned to pleasing Tala, all he got was a kiss, yup Kai was definitely mad at him. The dragoon wielder suspected that Kai was planning on getting this over and done with so he could force him to leave. While he was having fun playing with himself watching them mess around in the tub, he wasn’t going to let Kai get away with pleasing the wolf and letting him go so easy, Tyson had just acquired a taste and he wasn’t willing to give up his new playtoy just yet. 

“Tyson go get my dildo” Kai barked.

“Uh...which one?” Tyson said. Tala looked up in interest, he had no idea Kai owned any sex toy, let alone more than one.

“The big one!” Tala moaned. “Any.” Kai snapped.

Tyson rushed back to find Kai’s favourite toy, a bottle of lube and a condom. 

Kai held his hand out impatiently when Tyson returned but he just stood by the doorway out of reach. “Now please” Kai asked. 

“No.” he replied.  
They both stared at him caught off guard.

“Um...what?” Kai said now bothering to look up at his boyfriend.”

“I said no. N. O.” Tyson said calmly. 

Kai looked annoyed now. “Come on, stop it Tyson, just give me the toy, he’s ready.” 

“Nope sorry. Nuh uh.” he shook his head.

“Ugh, what do you want Tyson??” Tala complained. 

Kai glared at his boyfriend. Tyson wasn’t intimidated he stood there holding the toys in his hands for them to see.

“What do you want.” Kai repeated calmly.

“I want you to kiss him.”

Kais face relaxed. 

“Yes sir.” he teased and leaned down to kiss Tala. Exposing his ass into the air as he did so.

Tyson suddenly ran into the room, threw the toys on the bathmat and reached over to touch Kais ass, he yelped in surprise. Tyson reached his other hand down to Kais neck to hold him down, Tala watched with interest and took the hint, he wrapped his arms around Kais neck to hold him down. 

“Hnnn” Kai squirmed. “What are you doing now.” 

Tyson grinned at Tala, it was so funny seeing how Kai hated to lose control of the situation. He gave Kai’s butt a playful slap and ran the tap warm over it, adjusting his boyfriends position to better reach the stream of bubbly water. 

Tala watched Tyson rub warm water over Kais ass and felt the water start to pool around his legs as Tyson had plugged the bathtub, he grinned at Tyson, he was really enjoying all these unexpected turns.   
He embraced Kai’s neck firmly and enjoyed planting kisses all over his humiliated face. 

“Mmm give him another slap for me, what a good boy!”

Tyson obeyed, and Tala laughed at the face Kai was making, in yet another situation where he couldn’t see his lovers reactions, but this time Tyson was in control and Tala had no idea where this was going. 

“A very good boy.” Tyson agreed.

Tyson rubbed warm water all over Kai’s back and heard him squirm from the shock, he didn’t know what he was going to feel next, Tala had done a good job stopping him, now all he could rely on was his sense of touch. How exciting for him.   
Luckily Tyson had a lot more planned for his cheeky lover. 

Kai groaned pathetically, he wasn’t really complaining but feeling he had lost control over the situation again had frustrated him, and all he could look at was Tala’s smug face, he couldn’t even see what he was reacting to behind him, and jumped at more slaps and adventurous fingertips exploring his butt. He gasped when he felt Tysons other hand hold his penis and gently began to stroke it. 

Kai closed his eyes when he realised who the toys were really for.

“Ohh baby, just give in.” Tala stroked his hair with one hand. 

He felt warmth in his chest and sighed as he took the moment to enjoy the feeling of being sandwiched between his two lovers. He felt Talas still erect penis under the warm water that flooded between them now. He felt so spoiled. So lucky. He hummed happily into Talas chest.

Tyson was busy with both his hands, stopping occasionally to splash more warm water over his back and rub his hand down the sexy curved indent of Kai’s back. Kai let out a pretty moan. 

Tala smiled when he saw Kai’s expression change from his stubborn tough guy act to reveal the side of him only his lovers got to see. “That’s it baby, there you go.” 

Tala felt the water level rise higher and knew he’d have to trust Kai and sit up soon. He enjoyed the warmth of the water as it embraced their bodies together. He knew he would have let Kai go soon so they didn’t drown, he suspected Kai wouldn’t resist much now he was receiving the attention he had desired all along.   
Kai could trust the both of them completely and he knew he would behave now. Tala tested this theory and let one hand loosen its grip on holding him down, Kai didn’t resist. He watched Tyson concentrate on pumping and fingering him. 

“Good boy” he told Kai and rubbed his back with both hands, enjoying the smooth skin of his back at the same time Tyson rubbed down.

Tala wrapped his hands around Kais face and watched his face melting in ecstacy. 

“Are you submitting to us now Kai?”


End file.
